


Sospechas

by DaenaBlackfyre



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre
Summary: Desde hace algún tiempo, Clark sospechaba que su hijo andaba en algo extraño y confirmó sus sospechas cuando oyó una conversación con Robin.





	Sospechas

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que leo comics, pero es la primera vez que escribo al respecto. Espero que les guste. La verdad me enamoré de estos dos hace algún tiempo y esto sólo fue una pequeña cosita para sacarme el gusto.
> 
> Pairing: Jon Kent (Superboy) x Damian Wayne (Robin).
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de DC Comics y otros.
> 
> To my Jon, my Dickie, my Tim and my all.

—¿Crees que sospechen algo? —preguntó Jon con tranquilidad aunque se notaba cierto deje de preocupación en su voz.

—No lo sé —contestó despreocupado la única persona con la que estaba Superboy: Damian Wayne.

—¿Batman no te ha dicho nada? —insistió y recibió como primera respuesta un chasquido fastidiado de Robin.

—Algunas cosas raras... pero él siempre es raro.

—Cierto, pero... Creo que lo saben, Damian.

—¿Y? —mencionó como si no entendiera el problema—. No es como si fuesen a decirnos algo por eso.

—¡Sabes muy bien que sí! —replicó Jon molesto por esa indiferencia—. Ya no sé qué decirles cuando me preguntan.

Otro chasquido por parte de Robin fue la respuesta, pero Jon parecía no querer dejar el tema.

Superman intentó contener lo más que pudo su respiración y no alterar su ritmo cardíaco mientras escuchaba la conversación de los niños.

Clark se sentía horrible, pésimo, y estaba absolutamente seguro que su estatus de superheroe no le daba ninguna autoridad para hacer lo que hacía: espiar. Sin embargo, creía que su estatus como padre sí se lo daba. Cosa que, en el fondo, también sabía que era absurda. A pesar de ser capaz de pensar de forma racional, siguió oyendo.

Estaba regresando a su hogar en Metrópolis junto a su familia, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudencial cuando sus supersentidos le alertaron quién estaba en su casa. No era la primera vez que el actual compañero de Batman visitaba su hogar, después de todo hacía un tiempo que él y Jon hacían equipo, cosa que había sido próspera y creyó que fue una buena decisión hasta que comenzó a notar que su hijo estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Damian Wayne.

Al principio creyó que sólo se trataba de ideas suyas, pero su instinto le decía que algo pasaba. Clark no quería desconfiar del niño, pero debía admitir que era peculiar y en un primer momento temió que su actitud mordaz fuera un problema con Jon. Al principio así fue, pero debía recordar que él tampoco se entendió con Batman al principio, por lo que dejaron que ellos se conocieran y aprendieran a relacionarse. Ahora, ambos niños parecían buenos amigos, demasiado quizá.

No iba a decir que ese pequeño era una mala influencia para su niño, pero Batman lo había criado en parte y no era la persona más agradable del mundo. Damian había demostrado no tener malas intenciones más allá de simples infantilismos con Jon, pero seguía creyendo que había algo más y le costaba explicarlo.

¿Debería hablar con Bruce? Quizá, lo decidiría cuando terminara de oír. Porque ahora estaba seguro que algo se traían esos dos y lo averiguaría.

—¿Puedes parar con el drama? —exigió Damian ya harto de esa plática—. Si no sospechaban seguro tu histeria nos delata.

—¡Al menos yo me preocupo! —Jon suspiró hastiado y guardó silencio unos instantes. ¿Se habrá hartado de discutir con Damian? Posiblemente—. Eres un tonto...

Superman ni siquiera parpadeó en ese momento y se sintió molesto al percibir cierta tristeza en su hijo, la cual estaba provocada por ese niño. Tuvo ganas de moverse para seguir en ese instante y dejar de esconderse en el techo de aquel edificio, pero la voz de Damian le llamó la atención.

—Ya cálmate, Jon —dijo con más tranquilidad—. Pase lo que pase, saldremos bien librados, como siempre. Así que deja de comportarte como un bebé llorón.

Pensó que su hijo se molestaría por esas palabras, pero provocaron todo lo contrario. Los latidos del corazón de Jon se calmaron y lo oyó reír incluso. Superman no pudo evitar parpadear confundido por esa reacción.

—De acuerdo —dijo aparentemente más relajado—. ¿Planeas dormir aquí también hoy?

—¿Me estás echando, Superbaby? —preguntó burlón.

—¡N-No! —mencionó algo nervioso—. Es decir... Haz lo que quieras, si tan ansioso estas por volver a usar mi ropa para dormir.

—También estoy ansioso de otras cosas...

—¡Damian!

A ese comentario tan sugerente le siguieron un par de risas y sonidos casi se infarta al identificar.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Superman espetó sin querer al no contener su sorpresa. ¿Había oído bien? Además, ¿por qué su hijo se había quejado así? No quería admitirlo.

—Espera —Superboy mencionó repentinamente alarmado.

—¿Qué te... ?

—¡Cállate!

Pasaron algunos segundos donde Superman no se movió y sólo se dedicó a reprenderse internamente. Él tenía supersentidos y no debía olvidar que su hijo también, lo suficientemente desarrollados para percibir su pequeño arrebato y descubrirlo.

—¡MAMÁ! —gritó Jon cuando estuvo seguro—. ¡PAPÁ ME ESTÁ ESPIANDO!

—¡CLARK!

Una expresión dolorosa se formó en el rostro de Superman al saber qué clase de regaño lo esperaba al llegar a casa, pero Jon tampoco se salvaría y mucho menos el joven maravilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
